Scherbenmeer
by Eternety
Summary: Harry ist von Ginny abserviert worden. Sie hat, während sie hinauslief, ein Bild an die Wand geworfen und Harry steht nun davor... Was kann alles aus einer solchen Situation entstehen?


Autor: Eternety

Rating: p16Slash

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren habe ich mir von J.K. Rowling ausgeborgt und gebe sie ihr fast unversehrt wieder. Ich spiel nur etwas mit ihnen :-)

Das Lied „Scherbenmeer" ist von Christina Stürmer

Wie üblich ignoriere ich Band 5 und 6 und inzwischen auch Band 7. Ich bin ein braves, kleines Häschen und spoile nicht.

Pairing: Wenn ich es euch verrate, wird es ja langweilig und die, die meine Geschichten kennen, wissen es eh. :-)

Die Idee ist mir gekommen, als ich besagtes Lied gehört habe. Harry ist von Ginny abserviert worden. Sie hat, während sie hinauslief, ein Bild an die Wand geworfen und Harry steht nun davor...

_Scherbenmeer_

Wie hatte sie das nur tun können?

WIESO?

Harry verstand es nicht...

Wieso?

Wieso hatte sie das getan?

Das Bild lag zerbrochen vor seinen Füßen.

Es zeigte sie Beide am Weihnachtsball vor genau 1 Monat...

War es wirklich erst einen Monat her?

Seit dem Trimagischen Turnier fand jedes Jahr ein Weihnachtsball statt.

Dumbledore hatte es so eingeführt.

Es war eine Gelegenheit für sie alle, sich besser kennen zu lernen und Kontakte zwischen den Häusern zu knüpfen.

An diesem Abend war er mit ihr dort gewesen.

Sie hatten Collin gebeten, ein Foto von ihnen zu schießen, draußen im Labyrinth.

Dort standen sie Arm in Arm vor einer Hecke mit Eisrosen.

McGonagall hatte sie dorthin gezaubert. Sie war dafür bekannt, die schönsten Eisrosen Großbritanniens zaubern zu können.

Jedes Jahr auf Neue verwandelte sie die Hecken in diese glitzernde Pracht...

Ginny hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und Collin hatte das Foto geschossen.

Sie lächelte ihr unwiderstehliches, warmes Lächeln.

Sie schien so glücklich und jetzt?

Jetzt lag das Bild auf dem Boden, übersät mit Scherben.

Sein Leben lag auf diesem Boden...

Sie hatte ihn verlassen.

_Ich werf dein Bild an die Wand_

_Ich will, dass es zerbricht_

Er hatte es gemocht, wenn sie gelacht hatte

Er hatte es gemocht, wenn sie sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte

Er hatte es gemocht, wenn sich ihr Körper unter seinem wand, ihr Atem in sein Gesicht schlug.

Ihr weicher Körper unter seinem, wenn sie sich in ihren Schlafsaal gestohlen hatten...

Und jetzt? Jetzt stand er von einem Meer aus Scherben.

Es waren die Scherben von dem, was die letzten Monate geschehen war.

Es waren die Scherben seiner Beziehung.

Die Scherben seiner... Liebe?

Schon seit mehreren Wochen fragte er sich das.

Hatte er sie geliebt?

Ja. Die Antwort war einfach, doch wie hatte er sie geliebt?

Wirklich wie seine Freundin?

Oder doch eher, wie seine Schwester...

Nein.

Sie war seine Freundin.

Er musste sie doch geliebt haben!

Sein Gehirn schrie: „Ja, du hast sie geliebt!"

Aber eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf kicherte ihm entgegen: „LÜGNER!"

Sein rationales Denken übertönte diesen Einspruch laut.

Er musste sie doch geliebt haben! Sie war seine Freundin gewesen!

Er hatte mit ihr ein Bett geteilt. Er war mit ihr zusammen gewesen, wie konnte er sie da nicht lieben, doch wieder rief die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf: „LÜGNER!"

Harry schüttelte dem Kopf und sah wieder auf die Scherben, die auf dem Boden des Gryffindorturms lagen.

Ginny hatte das Bild an die Wand geworfen, als sie aus dem Turm gestürmt war.

Ich werf dein Bild an die Wand

Ich will, dass es zerbricht

Es gleitet aus meiner Hand

Jetzt seh ich nur dich und mich

In meinem Scherbenmeer

Sag was es dir bringt, wenn meine Welt versinkt

Ich will sehn wie sie zerspringt

In meinem Scherbenmeer...

Ein Meer aus Glasscherben lag auf dem Boden und Harry stand davor.

Er hatte keine Schuhe getragen und nun schnitten ihm die Scherben in seine Füße...

Er hatte ihr folgen wollen, ihr sagen wollen, dass es nicht stimmte.

Er hätte ihr folgen müssen, doch stattdessen stand er nur hier und sah auf die Scherben.

Ginny war wütend gewesen.

Er dachte an ihr Gespräch, dass sie erst vor wenigen Minuten geführt hatten und das doch schon eine Ewigkeit vorbei schien.

Harry hatte sie begrüßen wollen, ihr einen kleinen Kuss geben, so wie immer, wenn sie sich sahen, doch Ginny hatte ihn barsch von sich gestoßen und ihn angefunkelt.

„Wag es nicht! Ich habe genug von dir und deinen Spielchen! Ich liebe dich nicht mehr! Es ist aus. Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, wie du IHN ansiehst! Das du IHN mehr liebst als mich!", keifte sie ihn an. „Ich habe jemand anderen. Fahr zur Hölle, Harry Potter, mir ist es egal!"

„Ginny? Maus? Wovon redest du da eigentlich?"

„Harry James Potter!", fauchte sie. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich blind bin? Glaubst du ich sehe nicht, wie du ihn ansiehst? Ich werde nicht weiter deine Alibifreundin spielen! Geh zu ihm oder lass es, mir egal. Ich habe jemanden, der mich wirklich liebt."

„Ginny? Was soll das?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr...

„Harry! Ich bin weder blind noch taub. Ich sehe wie du ihn ansiehst, ich höre, wie du über ihn sprichst! Ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst, also sag mir endlich die Wahrheit. Ich weiß doch, dass es wahr ist. Lange schon habe ich geahnt, dass du auf Männer stehst, aber seit kurzen weiß ich es sicher. Wenn du meine Freundschaft nicht auch noch verlieren möchtest, will ich es jetzt aus deinem Mund hören!"

„Ginny... Ich ..."

„Wag es nicht zu sagen, dass es nicht wahr ist! Wag es nicht, mich zu belügen!"

Dann hatte sie einfach das Bild genommen und es an die Wand geworfen. Einfach so...

Dann war sie aus dem Raum gerannt.

Nun stand Harry alleine vor dem Bild und den Scherben.

Langsam lief er los, ohne Ziel. Er wollte einfach nur raus hier! Weg von den Scherben...

Barfuss lief er über die Scherben, die ihm die Fußsolen zerschnitten, doch er spürte es gar nicht...

Und ich lauf Barfuss durch den Raum

Durch die Scherben unseres Traums

Ich will fühlen, wie das Glas die Haut berührt

Und ich lauf Barfuss durch den Raum

Ganz egal ich spür es kaum

Weil dein Bild mich niemals mehr verletzen wird.

Harry lief einfach.

Es war ihm egal, wohin, nur weg aus dem Gryffindorturm.

Weg von den Scherben...

Ron und Hermione lernten in der Bibliothek. Zu ihnen konnte und wollte er nicht. Ron würde Fragen stellen und das konnte er im Moment am wenigsten gebrauchen.

Sie konnten ihm jetzt nicht helfen...

Also lief er einfach durch die Gänge, immer noch Barfuss, doch die Kälte an seinen Füßen spürte er gar nicht, genau wie die blutigen Fußabdrücke, die er hinterließ.

Harry bog um eine Ecke und stieß mit etwas weichem zusammen.

„Potter! Pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst!", keifte Draco Malfoy seinen Lieblingsfeind an.

Innerlich und voller Vorfreude stellte er sich schon auf eine längere Diskussion ein.

Wie er das liebte!

Er liebte es nicht, weil er gerne mit Harry stritt.

Er liebte es, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn war, Harry nah zu sein.

Denn leider gab es eine Wahrheit, die Draco sich selber lange nicht eingestehen wollte: Er, Draco Lucius Malfoy, liebte den Erzfeind seines Lords...

Er hasste sich selber dafür und für das Bedürfnis, Harry immer wieder nah zu sein, doch leider konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren. Immer wieder versuchte er, mit Harry zu streiten, sich mit ihm zu raufen oder sonst irgendetwas zu tun, nur, damit Harry ihm nah war, damit Harry mit ihm sprach. Damit Harry ihn ansah...

Draco liebte das funkeln in seinen grünen Augen, wenn er mit seinen Freunden lachte und das Glitzern, wenn sie stritten.

Er liebte das Gefühl, wenn sich zufällig ihre Arme oder Hände berührten.

Aber Draco wusste auch, dass er diese Gefühle nicht haben durfte.

Harry war der Erzfeind des dunklen Lord, sein Erzfeind!

Ein Malfoy bekam immer, was er wollte? In diesem Fall leider nicht...

Harry sah ihn nicht an, sondern murmelte nur eine Entschuldigung, bevor er weiter lief.

Draco sah ihm perplex nach.

Was sollte denn das?

Kein Streit?

Kein Gekeife?

Nicht mal ein gemeines Wort?

Draco sah Harry nach und bemerkte, dass er Spuren hinterließ.

Warum hinterließ er welche?

War das etwa... Blut?

Da stimmte doch etwas nicht!

Schnell rannte Draco ihm hinterher.

Ein Malfoy rannte nicht? Doch. Er tat es, wenn es um etwas wichtiges ging und in diesem Fall war es wirklich wichtig!

Bald schon hatte Draco Harry eingeholt.

Er packte ihn und drückte ihn gegen die nächste Wand.

„Was fällt dir ein einfach wegzulaufen, wenn ich dich ankeife?", fragte Draco ihn. „Wo sind deine Antworten, Potter?"

Harry sagte nichts, sondern sah nur weiter auf den Boden.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!", befahl Draco und nahm Harrys Kinn in seine Hand. „Sieh mich an!"

Er zwang Harry, seinen Kopf zu heben und sah in leere, grüne Augen.

„Lass mich einfach gehen, Draco.", sagte Harry leise und mit trauriger Stimme.

Draco starrte ihm ungläubig in die Augen.

Was war nur geschehen?

Warum war sein Blick so leer?

Und hatte er ihn gerade Draco genannt?

Das tat er doch sonst nie.

„Nein, Potter. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, bis du mir sagst, was mit dir los ist!", sagte Draco, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte, Draco..."

„Sag es mir, Harry.", flüsterte Draco leise. Seine Hände hielten Harry immer noch an der Wand, doch von diesem kam keine Gegenwehr. „Was ist geschehen?"

Harry sah ihn an und Draco zerbrach es fast das Herz, seinen Feind so zu sehen.

Ein Malfoy hat kein Herz? Das traf vielleicht auf seinen Großvater zu, doch nicht auf seine Eltern und ihn. Ja sie waren Todesser, aber nicht, weil sie es wollten, sondern, weil der Orden sie darum gebeten hatte, weiter beim dunklen Lord zu spionieren.

„Warum, Draco? Warum willst du es wissen?", fragte Harry.

Draco sah ihn geschockt an. Was sollte er antworten? Ich will es wissen, weil ich dich liebe? Wohl eher nicht, oder doch?

„Weil... Weil ich es nicht ertrage, dich so leiden zu sehen...", sagte er leise, wohl wissend, dass diese Worte das aus für alles sein konnten, was seine Eltern und er erreicht hatten.

Harry sah ihn kurz an und begann dann zu erzählen, was geschehen war.

Am Schluss sank Harry auf den Boden und endlich bahnten sich die Tränen den Weg über seine Wangen.

Draco stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und sah auf Harry hinab. Auf das Blut an seinen Füßen.

Hass kochte in ihm auf. Wie konnte die kleine Weasley es wagen, so mit Harry umzugehen.

„Sie wusste es eher als ich... Weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist? Sie hat Recht...", flüsterte Harry. „Ich liebe sie nicht. Ich habe mir und ihr etwas vorgespielt. Ich liebe jemand anderen..."

„Wen? Harry...", sagte Draco traurig.

Harry schwieg kurz, doch dann antwortete er:

„Dich..." Dann sah er Draco wieder an. „Ich liebe meinen Feind."

„Harry..."

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Draco. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr... Alle verlangen so viel von mir. Sie erwarten, dass ich Voldemort töte, sie wollen, dass ich ein nettes Mädchen heirate und viele kleine Kinder habe. Aber ich will das nicht. Ich will nicht zum Mörder werden. Ich will einfach nur mit dem Leben, den ich liebe...", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus.

Draco hatte ihm zugehört. Er hatte die Hoffnungslosigkeit in Harrys Stimme gehört und war schockiert.

„Ich kann nicht mehr...", murmelte er ein letztes Mal.

„schhh...", sagte Draco und legte ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Sprich nicht weiter. Nicht so! Ich weiß, wie stark du bist und lass dir ja von niemandem etwas anderes sagen, verstanden?"

Draco setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihn an sich.

„Was hat die kleine Weaselette aus meinem Harry gemacht...", flüsterte er kaum hörbar in die schwarzen Haare seines Feindes. „Ich weiß, ich darf es nicht, aber ich liebe dich, Harry. Es darf niemand erfahren und doch ist es so. Bald werden wir kämpfen und wir werden auf zwei Seiten stehen, dabei will ich das nicht. Ich will mit dir kämpfen, genau, wie meine Eltern, doch der Orden verlangt von uns, dass wir zum dunklen Lord stehen..."

Harry sah Draco an, der seinen Blick ebenso traurig erwiderte.

„Draco...", flüsterte er und beugte sich dann etwas zu dem Blonden.

„Wenn du mich jetzt küsst, sterbe ich...", sagte Draco.

„Dann sterben wir Beide...", flüsterte Harry und legte seine Lippen auf die des Blonden, der den Kuss sofort ebenso sanft erwiderte.

Ein Gefühl der Wärme stieg in ihnen Beiden auf.

Tief in ihrem innersten hatten sie sich genau danach gesehnt und sie wussten Beide, dass es für sie den Tot bedeuten würde, doch es war ihnen egal.

Erst, als ihnen die Luft ausgegangen war, lösten sie den Kuss wieder und sahen sich schwer atmend an.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Harry.

„Lass uns gehen. Lass uns irgendwohin gehen, wo uns niemand findet. Weg von diesem Wahnsinn.", murmelte Draco und zog Harry noch näher an sich. „Irgendwo hin, wo uns der Krieg nicht erreicht. Lass Andere für dich kämpfen. Du hast es oft genug getan."

„Ich wünsche es mir so sehr, doch es geht nicht... Ich bin der, der ihn töten kann. Nur ich... Sonst niemand."

„Er wird dich töten..."

„Ich weiß. Ich lebe nicht, um zu leben, sondern um zu sterben. Ich darf nicht lieben."

„Ich werde an deine Seite stehen. Du wirst leben. Du musst leben.", sagte er verzweifelt und klammerte sich an Harry. „Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben..."

„Wenn der Kampf zu ende ist, werde ich entweder tot sein oder innerlich gestorben... Es ist egal, ob ich lebe oder sterbe. Ich werde tot sein. Ich habe getötet."

„Und doch werde ich an deiner Seite stehen.", beharrte Draco.

„Draco? Das darfst du nicht. Du darfst nicht sterben..."

„Ohne dich, will ich nicht leben.", beharrte Draco.

Harry klammerte sich noch fester an Draco.

„Lass mich bitte heute Nacht nicht alleine... Bitte...", murmelte Harry an Dracos Schulter.

„Nein, dass werde ich nicht...", antwortete er und zog Harry noch näher an sich. „Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Viel zu lange schon, wünsche ich mir, dass du bei mir bist..."

Der Kampf kam wenige Tage, nachdem das alles geschehen war und tatsächlich stand Draco Malfoy nicht auf der Seite des dunklen Lords, sondern auf der Seite seines Erzfeindes, Harry Potter und dessen beiden Freunden.

Seine Eltern waren es, die Harry die Möglichkeit gaben, Voldemort endlich unschädlich zu machen. Er tötete ihn nicht, sondern Severus Snape, der ebenfalls mit ihnen kämpfte.

Harry schaffte es, die Schilde, die Voldemort schützen endlich zu brechen, so dass der Tränkemeister ihn töten konnte.

Das alles konnte nur so geschehen, weil Ginny Weasley ein Bild an die Wand geworfen und Harry vor dem Scherbenmeer stehen gelassen hatte.


End file.
